Undefined
by asleepnpsylentsolace
Summary: Battousai is a young vampire with a strange obsession with a certain girl named Lady Kaoru....but he's not just after her tender, young neck. He's interested in something deeper, something more, toeing the strands of undefined emotion....
1. Shadows

_**Chapter One...Shadows**_

**I**t was silent in the library. A musty scent was draped over the rows of shelves, smelling like death itself. The eerie creaking of the gnarled old oak trees outside the window echoed through the room; their branches basked in the washed-out blue light of the full moon.

I sat at a small table in the center of the library, a book in my hands, and only a small candle to read by. I poured over the pages, soaking up the black printed words. I was so absorbed that I didn't hear the door groan open.

Suddenly, a cold finger ran down my arm. I froze. The book fell from my hands and clattered to the floor. The finger slowly traveled back up to my shoulder and began to trace the vein at my neck. Another hand brushed my silky black hair aside to expose my neck entirely.

Blood pounding in my ears, I tried to keep my knees from buckling beneath me. But I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even utter a sound. I was petrified. Yet my curiosity was getting the best of me. So I swallowed, and taking a deep breath, fearfully glanced over my shoulder.

Deep, piercing amber eyes gazed back at me. And, sensing my fear, the creature gave a feral grin, revealing a sharp set of fangs. My lips parted in a silent scream, but a hand clapped down over my mouth.

"Shhh..." the creature whispered into my hair. "Shhh...I won't hurt you, my sweet." His voice was like cool water flowing over river stones. I immediately relaxed in his arms and he took his hand away from my mouth. "That's a good girl," he crooned.

Then suddenly I sat up straight. I knew that voice. "Battousai!"

"Yes, Kaoru. I'm pleased that you recognize me."

"Let me go, you snake!" I began to struggle, kicking my legs and trying to wrench myself away.

But he only tightened his grip. "Not in a hundred years." Again he ran his finger along the vein in my neck, sending shivers down my spine. The sick feeling in the pit of my stomach was growing. I was beginning to understand what he had in mind as his eyes feasted on the smooth white flesh of my neck.

"Let me go or I'll-"

"You'll what? Tell your father?" Battousai's eyes glittered dangerously.

Oh, he was good. He knew exactly where my sore spot was. Treating me like a spoiled little Daddy's girl and daring me to tattle and run to my father. "No!" I hissed. "I'll tell Rangor!"

That did it. Battousai instantly released me and backed away. Sniffing indignantly, I retrieved my book and found my place. I began to read again, but I could feel eyes burning into my skull. I furrowed my brow and concentrated harder, but it was no use. Finally I slammed the book shut and looked up.

Battousai was seated across from me, hands folded together on the table and staring at me intently with those haunting amber eyes.

Like many vampires, he was amazingly handsome; with pale, almost translucent skin and shocking red hair. His bangs fell over his golden eyes. Those eyes were intense, focused, and seemed to see right into your soul. But although he was over a hundred years old, Battousai had the body of a twenty-year-old; slim but strong. And hidden beneath his black cloak were two sleek, leathery black wings.

Those wings in flight were a beautiful sight to behold. I remember, when I was twelve, standing on the balcony, leaning far over the edge, watching in awe for the first time as Battousai unfolded his wings and with a shrug of his shoulders soared into the night sky. He knew, however, that he was being watched and quickly landed in the nearby courtyard. But for a few lovely moments, he'd been high above me; his head thrown back and wings outstretched and bathed in the moonlight.

"What are they going to do with you, my sweet?"

I was jolted back to reality. "What do you mean?"

"Such a beauty, such a waste." Battousai replied in his oily voice. "You won't even let me have a little bite."

"I like my blood in my body, thank you. Not in your mouth."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. So many ache for you, my sweet. So many men would give their lives for you. So many worthless, spineless humans."

"Battousai, is this about Prince Aoshi?" I sighed. "Because if it is..."

"That brat should keep his hands off what belongs to other people. And that boy, Eon, too. And yes, I know," Battousai waved his hand. "You won't marry the worm. You detest the worm. He's as ugly as dirt. But that's an insult to dirt."

My jaw dropped. "H-how..." How could he have possibly heard all those things? I never spoke my thoughts aloud. Except maybe to Rangor, and he wouldn't have told a soul.

A sly smile played at the corners of the vampire's mouth. "Ah, my sweet. The walls have ears."

"You...YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON ME! YOU UGLY, DISGUSTING, BLOOD-SUCKING CREEP!"

I was on my feet in no time flat and bringing down my hand to slap him. But before my palm connected with his cheek, Battousai caught my wrists in an iron grip. Faster than lightning, he whirled around and pinned me against the wall, keeping my hands above my head. His lips dragged along my collarbone until he discovered a vein and then bared his fangs and prepared to bite down.

I knew what was coming next. Ever since Battousai had arrived at the castle, I knew I'd one day become his prey. We all did. It was an inevitable fact that hung over us like a nasty odor. He was a hungry young vampire, and we were mere humans at his mercy. But he wasn't going to drink my blood. At least not tonight.

Somehow I found my voice. "Battousai, listen to me. Don't do this."

He stared down at me.

"Battousai! Snap out of it! Stop! Right now!" I was starting to panic again. I knew Battousai wouldn't kill me if he drank from me, at least I didn't think so, but it was still terrifying. To have him sink his fangs into my flesh, feasting on my life's blood...

I felt his mouth settle back on my neck. "Please, Battousai," I begged. "Please..."

Just as his fangs broke the skin, Battousai paused. For a moment he stood there, breathing into my neck. Then slowly, his head came up again, and he met my eyes. I could see the bloodlust burning in his gaze. He leaned forward. Our foreheads touched and our breath mingled. And as I watched, the crazed, bloodthirsty look drained from his amber eyes and they gradually faded to deep violet.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru," Battousai murmured. Then he tore himself away from me and disappeared out the window.

Shadows danced as I sank to my knees on the library floor, trembling all over. I couldn't understand it. I considered myself a brave person, yet my encounter with Battousai had sucked all the courage out of me. Vampires tended to do that to people; drain them until nothing was left but a walking corpse...

For years my father, Lord Kamiya, had reigned over the province of Saire, one of the most diversely populated regions of the great kingdom of Tetorasha. Saire was home to many races: elves, mages, vampires, telepathic beings, dwarves, and faeries, just to name a few. Even most humans had traces of other races in them. My father worked diligently to keep peace among the various peoples, and to even more greatly forge bonds of trust and alliance, many of the races sent their children, when they came of age, to our large castle to be taught the arts of magic and self-defense and other useful abilities.

My godfather, Rangor, was a powerful mage, feared and respected by all. He'd been godfather to generations of our family. He was one of the professors at the castle, his specialty being telekinesis. He could read minds and see what had taken place in the past just by being in contact with a relevant object and could also teleport. He was a firm believer in self-control and made sure that the students' inner thoughts and emotions were in check. He kept an especially sharp eye out on Battousai for obvious reasons.

I entered Rangor's study the next day, careful not to let my face or eyes portray what had taken place last evening in the library. He sat at his wide oak desk, massaging his temples with one hand while drumming his fingers on the tabletop with the other. He looked up when I entered.

"Ah, Kaoru. What a pleasant surprise. But I already knew you were coming." Rangor's eyes twinkled.

I forced a laugh. "Of course. You always know."

My godfather suddenly became serious. "Eon missed you yesterday. You were to help him teach swords in the weapons-training hall."

"I'm sorry. But something came up and I was...busy."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? What was it that had you so occupied?"

"I...um..." I fiddled with a ribbon on my sleeve, my mind rushing to conjure up a believable lie. "I was...in the library. With Battousai."

"Battousai?" Rangor asked, clearly surprised. "And what were you...doing in the library with Battousai?"

This was it. I could either turn in Battousai for attacking me or save his hide. It was tempting to report him, which was the reason I had come, but as the words formed on my lips, I paused. He hadn't actually drunk from me, or really even bitten me. And he had stopped himself, showing signs of some form of self-control.

If I told Rangor that Battousai had attempted to make me his prey, he would have Battousai's wings cut off. And in Battousai's clan, vampires were nothing without their wings. The more beautiful their wings were, the more respected they became. So if he lost his wings, Battousai would be scum in their eyes. Worthless, pitiful scum. And his wings were magnificent. I could never forgive myself if he lost them because of me.

Rangor was still studying me as I made my decision. I knew there was an obvious struggle on my face, and he'd probably already discovered what had happened. But still, Battousai was almost like, well, a friend of sorts to me, no matter how horrifying he was. So finally, I licked my lips and spoke.

"We...he was helping me research the gnomes' current colony in the south. I needed it for a paper on them and their habitats." I said quietly.

We held each other's eyes for a minute, and then Rangor, of all things, smiled. "I'm glad to see that you're finally getting along," he said, obviously pleased. "Battousai, like most vampires, is naturally a lone wolf, but it's important that he communicate with his peers during this time of his life. And you too, Kaoru. Your father is getting concerned because you spend so much of your time behind locked doors."

"If I lock the door no one will bother me and I can finally have some peace," I argued. "And what else am I supposed to do? I help out in the weapons-training hall, shelve books in the library, and help you mix potions-"

"But," Rangor interrupted, "how many friends? Sure, you may have hundreds of acquaintances, but true friends, people that don't see you just as Lady Kaoru, how many of those do you have?"

I thought for a minute. "Two. Eon and Megumi."

"What about Battousai?"

"We're just casual acquaintances," I lied.

The mage folded his arms. "Casual acquaintances? Does he call you by your title, Lady Kaoru?"

"Well no. I mean he does sometimes, but..."

"So that makes three. Three friends out of a castle of hundreds."

"Look, Godfather, I didn't come here to have you lecture me. My father already does it enough. And you know what else? I'm not marrying Prince Aoshi! And if you try to force me, I-I'll kill myself!"

"Kaoru, when did this become about Prince Aoshi?" Rangor's tone was soft and understanding, like a parent patiently instructing a small child.

"It's always been about Prince Aoshi!" I shouted. My knuckles bleached white. My hands clenched into fists at my sides. "Ever since I've been born it's been about him! That ugly, stupid, spineless worm! I was born just to be forced to marry him so that my toad of a father could keep good relations with the King! But I'm never, never going to marry him! Never!"

I stood there panting, glaring at my godfather. Somehow, he became the person to blame for my problems. He could convince my father, use mind-control or something to make them change their minds about this marriage business. But he wouldn't.

Rangor looked thrilled now that he had found the true reason behind my anger, and it only infuriated me more. Using a voice almost as oily as Battousai's, he said, "Have you ever met Prince Aoshi? How do you know that he's an ugly, stupid, spineless worm? Hmm? How do you know he isn't a good-looking, charming gentleman?"

His tone calmed me down a bit, and I regained control. I forced myself to breathe evenly, remembering my training, and concentrated on my center. After a moment I could answer.

"Because. He keeps himself shut up and.…..and all the servants say it's because he's deformed or his mind is messed up! And they say that he's unbelievably cruel and could care less about the people. Godfather," I swallowed the growing lump in my throat, "I don't want to be the wife of some monster."

"But isn't Battousai a monster as well? And aren't Eon and Megumi too? And what about the others, the other creatures in the castle? Aren't they monsters? What makes them different?"

I'd never thought of it that way before. The other races, they were part of life, and I naturally accepted them. I never thought of them as monsters or freaks of nature as some did. I'd been almost bitten by a vampire, yet I still cared enough to save him from a horrible punishment a Rangor's hands. It didn't seem to matter that the people were different, we were all fighting the same battles, all experiencing the same problems. There was a sense of unity among us.

My godfather sighed. "Sleep on it, Kaoru, before giving me an answer. And now I think you need to go visit Eon and apologize for not showing yesterday."

I nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Godfather." Slowly, with my head bowed, I left the study and closed the door behind me.

As I began to turn down the next corridor, I could only think of Prince Aoshi, and see in mind the faces of the servants who whispered the terrible rumors. And then there was Rangor's question. What did make the races at our castle any different from monsters? Maybe they even thought I was a monster, because I wasn't like them.

"Hello, Kaoru."

I was so immersed in my thoughts that I almost jumped a mile high at the voice. Shakily, I turned around.

"Battousai!" I hissed. "What are you doing here!"

The vampire shook out his long crimson mane and ran his fingers through his bangs before answering. "I could ask you the same question."

"But you're not supposed to be out during the day!"

"Just because I'm not supposed to doesn't mean I can't, does it milady?" A smile played at the corner of his mouth. "And aren't you supposed to be somewhere yourself?"

"Oh gods!" I cried. "Eon's waiting for me!" I pivoted in my shoes, but before I could break into a run, Battousai grabbed my arm. He gently, but firmly drew me back to him, so that I was staring up into his piercing violet eyes with swimming flecks of gold.

"Kaoru, milady, I..." he trailed off, struggling with what to say. Then suddenly, he cupped my face in his palm, his soft fingertips stroking my cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I would never, ever mean to hurt you, Kaoru. I swear it." A sad light came into Battousai's eyes. "I try so hard to protect the ones close to me. I can protect them from the dangers of the world, but...I can never protect them from myself."

"But Battousai, you're trying, aren't you?" I couldn't believe I was suddenly taking his side, but the tone of his voice struck a chord inside me. I almost wanted to take him into my arms and comfort him like he was a crying child.

"Yes. But the pig's blood isn't working."

Battousai was given pig's blood to reduce his cravings for human blood, but it couldn't subdue his cravings entirely. The pig's blood was the safety latch on his vampirism, but when it failed, we were all at Battousai's mercy. His cravings must've been especially vicious of late, since he only rarely attacked humans now.

My mind unconsciously wondered back to last night. I could still feel Battousai's hot breath on my neck, the lazy drag of his tongue across my collarbone, his fangs brushing against my skin. And suddenly, I was drowned in a tidal wave of fear.

"No!" I screamed. I shoved Battousai away and fled down the hallway. Ignoring Battousai's voice shouting my name, I ran to my room. I slammed the door shut and my hands trembled as I frantically tried to lock the door. Finally, I slipped the key into the lock and turned it. As soon as I heard the click I sank to the floor in relief, resting my head back against the door, trying to catch my breath.

My heart felt like it was going to burst inside my chest, and still I couldn't get the bloodthirsty savage look flaming in Battousai's eyes out of my head. I pulled my legs up close to my body and wrapped my arms around them. Chin resting on my knees, I rocked back and forth, trying to breathe, trying to forget.

"Kaoru?"

Before me wavered the image of a wispy woman. She was slightly translucent, as if she wasn't quite there. Tendrils of raven black hair streaked with red fell to her waist and eyes of the darkest blue flashed against her ghostly pale face. A dark purple tattoo swirled across her left cheek and up across her eyelid onto her forehead. She was dressed brazen robes of crimson and black and gold. Resting against her shoulder was a glaive, a curved blade set at the top of a wooden pole. The glaive was bejeweled with rubies encrusted in gold.

"Hi, Megumi," I said, swallowing.

Megumi sniffed. "Don't 'hi, Megumi' me. I smell vampire on you."

"Um, that's because Battousai, um, stopped me in the hall. He just wanted to talk to me. That's all, I promise."

For a long moment, Megumi's narrowed eyes held mine. Then her gaze softened slightly and she lost her customary regal air. "All right," she sighed. "It's just that I worry about that stupid vampire...and you of course. He has an uncanny fascination with you. It isn't healthy." Her eyes became smoldering coals again. "And if he ever, ever touches you, tell me. I already have his place reserved in Hades."

I almost saw the inferno of Hell blazing in her eyes. But it could only be expected from the twin sister of the Grim Reaper. Once again, it made me realize only more the amount of power held in the grasp of the person before me. Actually, Megumi wasn't even flesh-and-blood person. She was more of a ghost, unable to age, unable to be injured, unable to die. Instead Megumi reigned on, assisting her brother in the collection of the souls needing to be ushered to their proper home in the afterlife.

Megumi experienced the pure lights of Heaven and the anguishing screams in Hell on a daily basis. She often drifted between the worlds, Earth and the Spirit World, which was how I first met her.

When I was nine, my mother died. Megumi had arrived in the castle moments before her final breath. I could remember watching wide-eyed in horror, while Rangor held me, as Megumi withdrew my mother's last ounce of life. But then Megumi had seen me trembling and swept over, black cloak swirling at her feet. She took a small vial from her pocket and held it out to me.

Inside the vial was an eerie blue mist, and as I took it into my hands Megumi explained that it was my mother's last breath. Then she had vanished, taking my mother's spirit with her.

Now the vial rested inside a small wooden keepsake chest next to my bed, and I wore the key to the chest on a leather cord around my neck. That vial was my most precious possession, and I had Megumi to thank for it.

Suddenly, my heart ached. I missed my mother so badly. She had been a gentle, beautiful woman, always smiling, yet I could sometimes see sadness in her eyes. There had been many things I never understood about my mother, and now, I never could.

Megumi crouched down next to me, placing a cool, transparent hand on my shoulder. I looked at her, fighting tears.

"You'd think I'd be over it after six years," I hoarsely. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but it only grew.

Megumi reply was soft. "No one ever "gets over" death completely. There are eternal wounds; the absence of their love can never be replaced. Believe me, I know."

I gave her a tiny half-smile. For a moment we simply gazed at each other. I instantly had the same feeling I'd experienced with Battousai. It was like Megumi's eyes were diving right into my soul. And as I looked into her eyes, I found something there that I didn't expect. Fear.

A little confused, I asked. "Well, why are you here anyway?"

Megumi immediately rose; her slender form outlined by the setting sun. "I came to see your godfather, Rangor. There is an urgent matter I need to discuss with him. I better go." She shifted her glaive on her shoulder, and then disappeared, leaving me alone in the shadows of the fading light.


	2. Reflections

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or it's characters...sadly...yes...sadly...but the character Rangor is of my own creation. **

****

**_Reflections_  
**

****

****

_She is huddled against the wooden door, her head buried in her lap. Her slender shoulders tremble as precious tears slip from her eyes, glistening diamonds stealing along folds of her blue velvet skirt. _

_I cannot stand to see her this way. She is but a leaf, blown by the unforgiving winds of this world. _

_She shifts her arms and I catch a glimpse of the milky white skin of her wrists. Something inside me shudders at the memory of the softness of her skin. Her skin is like silk draped across her frame. It was almost as if my finger was still lazily tracing the veins in her smooth, slim neck. _

_But to have that perfect neck tighten into a scream and those intense green eyes flood with fear...And to be the cause of it!_

_I have never felt such fascination for a human before. I am drawn to her like a moth to the flame. She has become like a poison, tormenting and painful, but the torture only lures me closer. Her voice, her eyes, shrouded with mystery, a mystery I am slowly unraveling. I am gradually, agonizingly, shredding through layer after layer of secrecy she has been enveloped in._

_She is untouchable to me; my presence only heightens her fears. I am the source of her own misery, the weaver of her nightmares. Together, we continue to slowly destroy each other. _

_She is my obsession, yet she is my demise.._

**AN: Just a little visit into someone's mind...sry it was rather short...heh. Chapter 2 should be out soon. I'm half-way done. **


	3. Preparations

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. But Rangor and Davina are characters of my own creation and fully MINE. Thank you. Also, thanks everyone for your awesome reviews:)

* * *

**

Chapter Two

Preparations

Blood spewed from my hands. Trembling waterfalls of torrential crimson flowed from my fingertips and my palms. It soaked the sleeves of my nightgown, turning the wispy white material deep red. It dripped from my arms onto the grass whipping against my legs.

But suddenly, the grass had turned to a river of blood. It slithered past my ankles, warm and sticky. The world around me was swallowed up by the crimson flood. I tried to scream, but instead blood poured from my mouth. Choking, I fell backwards, landing in the pool of blood. Red tendrils crept at the edges of my vision, until I could see nothing except crimson.

A curtain of blood streamed down my face. My eyes swelled with it. It burned in my mouth, singed every pore of my skin.

And the screaming! Wails and cries of the dead were shrieking in my ears. My throat tightened and I felt a burst of white pain. But it wasn't from the blood.

It was me.

It was my screams echoing in the river of crimson. It was me crying in agony. And I couldn't stop. I was drowning and screaming in my own blood. Swallowed in darkness so black it was bottomless, I, the lone pinpoint of light, had finally been snuffed out.

"Kaoru! Lady Kaoru!"

Fighting my heaving stomach and the fingers of unconsciousness plucking at my mind, I swam toward the voice. But my legs and arms were growing heavier and the blood was drawing me further into the abyss, and I couldn't continue on.

Suddenly my eyes flew open, and I jerked upright in my bed, panting and covered in a cold sweat.

Shallow breathing reached my ears. My heart began to hammer erratically and red blossomed before my eyes. The blood was coming. It was raining on me, dragging me back into the crimson river.

But then strong arms circled around me, locking me against a firm chest. A voice whispered earnestly into my neck, "You have to fight it, Kaoru. You have to defeat it."

Fearful tears sprung in the corners of my eyes. I buried my face in the stranger's chest, silently sobbing into his shirt. My hands curled around the shirt's coarse material, clutching it to me as my last lifeline to reality.

The blood...oh, the blood! It was pouring around me, seeping through the cracks in the floor, spreading across the bed sheets. I began to scream as it swirled around my legs.

The stranger pressed my head down against him, muffling my cries. He was murmuring something inaudible into my hair as we rocked back in forth on the bed.

"Blood!" I shrieked, tasting the salt from my tears. "All the blood! It's pouring! It's all around me! I can't stop it! Don't you see it? Don't you see it?" I screamed and cried harder, pounding my fists against his chest relentlessly. "It's coming! Let me go! I have to get away from it! I can't stop it! I'm going to die!"

"Kaoru, there is no blood in this room," the stranger said firmly. "And you, by no means, are going to die."

"I can't stop! It's going to drown me! I can't stop it!" I was beyond hysterical now.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Kaoru. Look at me. Now."

I forced my eyes open.

Molten amber orbs speckled with violet stared back at me. Though my tears blurred my vision, those eyes blazed clear and true, piercing my heart like an assassin's dagger. I wanted to shrink away from those eyes.

"Now look around this room," the eyes commanded. "Do you see any blood?"

I scanned my disheveled bedroom. "N-no," I hiccuped. My throat and eyes still burned, but the tightness in my chest was fading. I continued to watch my room, looking for any signs of blood, but none appeared. Was it...had it been a dream?

I grabbed at my face and hair. They were damp with sweat, but nothing more. Not a trace of blood.

I went limp with relief and exhaustion. The stranger cradled my flaccid body against him, and he seemed to sigh with relief as well as he shifted my head from his chest to his shoulder.

"Sleep, Kaoru. Sleep," he ordered.

I was more than happy to oblige

As the world around me faded, I felt myself being lowered back into the pillows and a blanket was drawn over me. But still the stranger stayed, and before finally giving into sleep, I felt the faintest brush of his soft lips against my forehead.

* * *

"So it has begun."

"Yes, Lord Rangor. The dreams have finally come."

The mage eyed the shadows. "And the bloodlust?"

"It should follow quickly."

"How quickly?"

"Within three days. Maybe four."

"We must be prepared."

A sigh from the shadows.

"Is there something you would like to share, Megumi?"

"One can never be prepared," Megumi said wistfully, "for such things. No matter what her lineage, her body is still human. No human body can withstand such a transformation."

"But she survived the dreams."

"It would have been better if she had not. This will only prolong her suffering."

"She can defeat this, Megumi!" Rangor insisted fiercely. "She will live."

Megumi observed him with mournful eyes. "No. She will not. I am sorry, friend."

"Battousai." The name was like acid in his mouth. "How could I have allowed him contact with her?" Rangor cradled his balding head in his hands. "I should've known...I should've known."

The shadows fell long across Megumi's face, concealing the tears on her cheeks. "No one, not even I could have predicted that Battousai would awaken her blood." She smiled ruefully. "Now her mother's wish will finally be granted, her wish for her to know her true heritage. An ending almost bittersweet."

"So there is no hope."

"There is always hope."

* * *

The last candle died out in the old stone church and the weary elderly priestess shuffled to bed, anxious to feel the soft sheets. 

She was growing weaker by the day, thought the priestess as she changed out of her ceremonial robes. Each day her steps were growing slower, her eyes gradually dulling. Even her bones seemed to creak with weariness. She was no longer the spry young priestess she had been seventy-six years ago. Instead she was a tired, aching old woman. Indeed, her time was near.

Sinking into the warmth of her pillow, the priestess let her eyelids flutter closed. Then suddenly, she was yanked from her cot and dangled in the air by her throat. A single clawed hand twitched at her neck, clenching and unclenching.

Molten amber eyes glared out from the darkness. "You will tell me all you know about a woman named Lady Azalie," growled a husky voice. "And you will tell me now."

* * *

"Well I'll be…."

I glanced at my godfather over the rim of my bowl. His eyes flew across the page in his hand, and, as I watched, his grip on his mug tensed, knuckles bleaching white. His long, angular eyebrows met sharply, like a pair of crossed lightning bolts.

Something was obviously amiss, but I lacked not only the desire, but also the energy to inquire about it. Even if I had been curious enough to ask, the thunderous look on Rangor's face would have cowed me from pressing further.

But not my father.

Lord Kamiya's curiosity was both infallible and exasperating. Privately, I wondered if it would finally get him turned into a toad, possibly at Rangor's hand. Not that I hated my father, I simply disliked him, because over the last six years he had turned more into my lord and become less like my father.

So it was no surprise, when between bites of omelet and porridge, Lord Kamiya queried, "What news have you, _Great Mage_?"

I quickly became interested in my lumps of porridge. Maybe if I acted as listless and exhausted as I felt, they wouldn't include me in their inevitable argument.

Rangor shot his thunderous glare in my father's direction. His graying eyebrows practically met above his nose. For a minute I couldn't understand what my father had done to get "the look" other than question him, but then I realized, _Uh-oh. He used the title. _

My godfather absolutely detested the title bestowed upon him by our present king, King Garron. Once one of the king's most powerful counselor mages, Rangor had been given the title "Great Mage", then abruptly shunted from the king's court back to my father's castle because King Garron felt him too powerful.

Not that my father held him in high regard either. Lord Kamiya sneered upon Rangor as a failure for being so disgraced. So, though Rangor's title was no longer honorable and of no use, my father used it to scorn him.

It was almost comical in twisted way. My father was intelligent enough to create a successful plan to unite the diverse races of Saire and to arrange a perfect betrothal that would infallibly gain him eternal fame, riches, and honor, yet he was stupid enough to play with fire….fire that could reduce him to a pile of bone and ash with the flick of a wrist.

I sat imagining that sight in my mind, fascinated, until Rangor's low, calm reply drew me back to earth.

"An old acquaintance of mine, an elderly priestess at a small temple, suddenly passed away." Rangor frowned at my father again. "I visited her less than a month ago, and she was in good health."

Lord Kamiya shrugged nonchalantly. "You never know with those old religious hags. Maybe they somehow _insulted_ their deity and it struck them dead on with a lightning bolt."

"Kamiya….." my godfather's voice was laced with cool anger. His brow was severely furrowed now.

"What, Great Mage?"

"What are your plans for the Annual Masquerade Ball?"

My father and I both dropped our spoons and shot Rangor matching blank looks. "What?" we asked in unison.

"Saire's Annual Masquerade Ball," repeated Rangor. "Surely you've…made plans for it?"

Lord Kamiya looked relieved. "Made plans? Oh, yes."

But I was still staring blankly at the both of them. Ball? Masquerade? "What do you mean, ball?" I tried to hide the fear in my tone. When had all this been decided?

"Gods, Kaoru," my father sighed. "You know about the Annual Masquerade Ball. We have it every year. You helped decorate last year. But this year," a grin played at the corners of his mouth, and his eyes glinted almost dangerously, "this year, because of your sixteenth birthday last month, you are now of age and _you will be allowed to attend._

_Gods no. Please have let me heard him wrong…First I become suddenly tormented by bloody nightmares, then I'm being forced to attend some ball. What is with my luck lately?_

"Allowed to attend?" I squeaked.

"Yes."

_Damn him. _

"Don't swear, Kaoru."

Great. Now my godfather was reading my mind and scolding my thoughts.

"What Rangor?"

"Nothing _milord_."

Lord Kamiya grinned. "Thank you, Rangor. Now Kaoru, you will of course need a costume. The seamstress will be here this afternoon and you and some of the ladies will attend to that. And don't forget, Rangor."

"Forget what?"

"As tradition and protocol call for, my daughter will be in need of an escort." Now my father was giving me the strange, knowing smile Rangor wore when reading an unsuspecting mind. But I could only wonder where this conversation was headed. An escort? So what. I could recruit Eon. He'd happily go to the ball and wouldn't even hang all over me the entire night.

Rangor's lips drew into a thin line. "We both know Prince Aoshi will be unavailable, Kamiya. Who do you suggest?"

Every sensible thought flew from my head at my father's answer.

"I believe the young vampire Battousai would be the _perfect_ escort for Kaoru."

* * *

"Gods! Is he frickin' blind? Sending me, a human, off unprotected at the hands of an unpredictable blood-crazy vampire? I swear, sometimes I wonder if he's got any brains at all! And what about me? What if I get all the blood sucked out of my body? What if he kills me? And that stupid dress! I have to wear a stupid dress to this stupid ball! ARRRRRRRRRGHHH!"

I proceeded to swear so vulgarly that the seamstress taking my measurements gasped, "Lady Kaoru!"

"Sorry, Davina." Muttering under my breath I crossly folded my arms and stood in my shift, waiting for her to finish.

Now that I was done ranting, the silence became almost unbearable. The only sounds were the snap Davina's tape measure as she measured my waist and arms and the rustle of material when she held different fabrics up to me, trying to find a "complimentary" color or print.

Finally, Davina spoke again. "Milady, maybe…maybe you are overreacting," she said tentatively, as if she were afraid of getting her head bitten off. "Maybe just a bit. Because I am sure Battousai would never think of attacking you, especially when surrounded by so many people."

_Sure,_ I thought, rather sarcastically. _Oh, he's never been intimidated by the idea of witnesses before. _

"Why?" I moaned. "Why me?"

"Because the vampire clan in the north is becoming restless and Lord Kamiya is trying to prevent a rebellion by forming strong ties with them."

"Wait_. What?_"

Davina only smiled and went back to her measuring tape.

I felt my eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "Davina….."

"Yes, milady?" she said sweetly.

"How do you know that?"

"Know what, milady?"

Now both eyebrows were twitching. So my father was using me as a pawn again. Gods knew I didn't need this right now too. First those nightmares and this stupid ball……

The nightmares.

Memories flashed behind my eyes like pulses of white light. The blood. It had been everywhere, raining down on everything, gushing from my hands.

Amber eyes burned in my mind, and I could almost feel my hands still clutching the silk shirt. I could almost feel the stranger's body envelop me. And the press of his strangely cool lips against my forehead….

For a terrifying second I actually thought it had been Battousai. The amber eyes, the cold lips, it all fit.

Then I remembered: Rangor had placed a spell on all the bedchambers so that no one could enter unless invited in by the occupants. It helped with safety and privacy. Those magically powerful and advanced could, of course, break the spell and enter at will, but the only people capable would be teachers and beings like Megumi.

But Battousai was far from Megumi's level and though he was skilled in magic, he was no match for Rangor either. So that flatly erased him from suspicion.

The dreams had been disturbing enough, but now that I knew someone as powerful as Rangor had forced their way into my bedchambers and touched me, I was slightly agitated.

I needed to tell someone. I definitely wasn't going to tell my father after the incident at breakfast, and Rangor had left the castle to visit the remains of the dead priestess. That left Megumi. But I wasn't too keen about telling her, either. I didn't want to interrupt her "reaping" and face the wrath of God and Satan.

Maybe….

Maybe I didn't need to tell anyone at all. Maybe for once I could do something on my own. It could be my secret.

Besides, the stranger hadn't actually harmed me. Quite the opposite in fact.

I raised a hand up to my forehead, touching the place were his lips had touched my skin, and smiling a little as Davina stared at me blankly.

* * *

**AN: This chap was shorter, sry...but I found this to be a good place to wrap it up. In this chap I wanted to let everyone see Kaoru's relationship with her father. No, she doesn't hate him exactly, she just doesn't have a lot of respect for him because he uses her as his pawn in politics. The next chap will hopefully be a bit longer tho...**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing my fic! **_sniffs_ **I feel so loved!

* * *

**


	4. The Point of No Return

**Sorry I haven't updated in an eternity. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I loved writing it! Everything fell together just right. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Lyrics to "The Point of No Return" are property of the Phantom of the Opera and those who own it. **

**Warning: A little...intensity between Battousai/Kaoru...

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Two days later, the decorations had been hung, the food for the feast prepared, the castle swept and spotless, and the ballroom floor polished until it gleamed like glass.

Servants scurried about making last minute preparations and squeezing in some extra cleaning. From my bedchamber window I watched several elf gardeners pruning the rose trellises in the garden below and stringing up lanterns, trying to create a romantic mood. It amazed me how fast everyone worked. Two days ago my father had ordered the servants to begin readying the castle for the ball. And two days later, everything was practically complete.

Even my dreaded costume.

I turned from the window and walked over to my wardrobe where my dress hung. I ran my hand over the silk, letting the material flow through my fingers like water. It was beautiful, I had to admit. One of the most beautiful things I'd ever owned. Davina and her assistants must've worked even through the nights to finish the dress in time. But there were no flaws from haste.

The dress was an off-the-shoulder number with funnel sleeves made of intricate black lace and a tapered red silk bodice overlaid with the same black lace. A full skirt of black silk with red tulle that peaked out from underneath completed the dress.

It reminded me of something Megumi would wear on formal occasions with the Devil. A dress black as midnight and blood red.

Blood….

I gave an involuntary shiver. The nightmares had come last night and the night before, each one grislier and gorier than the first. Glancing down at my hands, I could still picture the blood dripping from them. I could still feel the blood clinging to my clothes. Bloodcurdling cries still shrieked in my ears.

Yet the stranger hadn't appeared once. No one was there to comfort me when I awoke screaming. There was only blood, blood, and more blood.

Suddenly, I felt trapped in my bedchamber. It was almost as if I expected blood to come spouting from the walls any minute. The feeling was…suffocating.

I needed to get out. I needed to…to…hit something.

Stripping out of my dress, I pulled my sparring uniform out from under the bed. I changed into the long, wide, blue pants and slipped the white tunic over my head, fastening it all in place with a wide black belt.

My footsteps echoed down to the ground floor where I opened a pair of heavy wooden double-doors and entered the Weapons Training Hall.

The Weapons Training Hall was a large courtyard of hard paved stone. Parts were sectioned off for certain classes, but no one was here at this hour; students had been allowed the day off because of the Annual Masquerade Ball later that evening.

I preferred silence in the Hall. There was room for concentration. I could lose myself and not be interrupted. It was much easier to just let my body give into the beautiful dance of swordsmanship when no one was present.

So, I simply chose a wooden fencing sword from the pile in one corner of the Hall and began my stretches. After properly warming up, I planted my feet firmly apart, held my sword before me, and attacked.

I could hear my shoes slapping against the stone. I could feel the slap of my ponytail against my back. I could hear the blood throbbing in my ears. But as soon as I had thrown myself into that first swing, I felt and heard no more. I became every muscle straining, every drop of blood pumping to my heart, every twist and tangle of my arms.

It felt like mere seconds had passed when I finally stopped and let my sword drop to my side. Panting heavily, I glanced at the clock on the wall and found that it had actually been almost two hours since I'd begun.

Suddenly, I felt two strong arms encircle me from behind and pull me back into a hard, firm chest.

"That last swing was uneven," Battousai breathed into my ear. His grip around me tightened. "But maybe," one of his long hands closed around my fist clutching my sword, "if you had begun like this…" he raised my arm with his and demonstrated.

"Why are you here?" I hissed through clenched teeth. "Spying again?"

He laughed into my hair, a deep, reverberating baritone. "Yes, Kaoru. You are beautiful when you fight." His voice dropped to a husky whisper. "Absolutely beautiful."

My breath hitched. His fingers were working my clenched knuckles, caressing each joint meticulously. His other hand, his left, was steadily rising up my waist, where it came to rest just below my ribs.

"S-stop," I gasped, hating my voice for sounding so feeble.

"I'm not hurting you."

"Please…"

Battousai nuzzled my neck. My bare neck.

_Oh gods. He's gonna bite me. Why didn't I turn him into Rangor? Why did I ever feel sorry for him?_

"Please what, Kaoru? What do you want?" His hands had left their earlier task and were now kneading my shoulders. I could feel every ounce of tension flowing from my muscles as his fingers passed over them. His hot breath caressed the milky white skin of my neck. "You smell wonderful…."

My mind was screaming at me to move but my body was begging to stay. I needed to get out of the Weapons Training Hall, find my godfather, and put an end to this once and for all. But somewhere, somewhere very, very deep, I was reveling under the feel of his hands.

"Please let me go. Just let me go. _Please_." I knew I was pleading. I knew I was begging. I was desperate. I had to leave, I had to, before that traitorous feeling of pleasure found it's way to the surface.

"Yes," he mused, "Maybe that would be for the best….before I'm _tempted further_."

_Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods…_

Suddenly, his grip went lax and without thought I wrenched myself away.

_Wrenched away…pfff._ I was flattering myself. Battousai's strength far surpassed mine. He'd simply let me go.

Well there is a first for everything.

I refused to look at him, I simply straightened my tunic and brushed off my pants, then shouldered my practice sword and marched off imperiously.

But before I could take two steps, a familiar hand caught my wrist and drew me back around gently but firmly.

Still refusing to look at him, I found my eyes level with his chest. I could feel his gaze resting on the top of my head, but I kept from looking up. Instead, I found myself unintentionally focusing on the broad, muscular planes of his shirtless chest. Beads of sweat gathered on his collarbone, dripping, sliding, gradually tracing patterns across his toned lower abdomen, giving him an enticing sheen.

I eyed a particular droplet gathering on his shoulder. As I watched, it grew and began to trail lazily down his arm, rising and falling over his rigid biceps. It came to a rest at his elbow, then after a precarious second, dripped to the ground. The tiny splash from its impact with the pavement echoed hollowly in my ears.

"Be careful tonight, Kaoru."

"Huh?" Without thought, my head shot up and I met his eyes. They were clouded and almost shuddering between amber and violet.

"Be careful."

My skin seemed to literally burn from his touch. Battousai seemed to notice this as well, for he quickly dropped my hand. But his eyes still held mine, at I thought I saw something akin to worry flit through them, but I must've imagined it, because when I looked again, his amber orbs were shining smugly.

After checking that my hand was all right, which it amazingly was, I snapped, "It's you who should be careful. I felt sorry for you last time, Battousai. But I don't care if you can't help it, I refuse to be harassed!"

Battousai smirked. "And what are you going to tell Rangor exactly—that I was trying to seduce you?"

My face burned. _S-seduce me? That's what he was trying to do?_ Another irritated voice whispered back, _Of course, stupid, what do you think he was trying to do, invite you to tea?_

He leaned forward, until his fiery bangs brushed my forehead, and in his amazing voice laden with undertones of something purely male, continued, "And I must admit, I do believe it's working. I'll see you tonight. "

* * *

Hours later, my father lead me by the hand to the center of the ballroom, where beneath the crystal chandelier, Battousai stood, dressed also in red and black, his flaming hair gathered in a high ponytail, basked in the chandelier's flickering light. 

"Lady Kaoru and Battousai shall begin the first dance," my father announced.

My face grew hot. "But…but!" I sputtered.

"No buts young lady. You and your escort shall dance before us, for you have finally come of age."

With that Lord Kamiya swaggered off to stand and watch with the crowd.

Battousai, grinning smugly, took my hand.

"May I have this dance, milady?" he asked, bowing deeply.

I almost considered saying no. Then, with a look in my father's and Rangor's direction, I knew I couldn't refuse.

"Yes," I gritted out, "you may have this dance, Battousai."

He rose and settled his other hand on my waist, and I rested mine on his shoulder. Our eyes met and I saw amber. My heart hammered faster as the symphony began to play and a tall man stood on a raised platform and began to sing.

_You have come here_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish which till now_

_Has been silent_

Silent 

Battousai spun me gently then drew me back to him, pressing me against him intimately. My breath hitched, and our eyes met, then Battousai swept us across the marble floor toward the vampire diplomats. Without warning, he gracefully lowered me back with a flourish, so that my hair brushed the floor and my neck was fully extended. The vampires' eyes flashed hungrily, but Battousai raised me up and we returned to the center of the ballroom.

_I have brought you_

_That our passions may fuse and merge_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses_

_Completely succumbed to me_

"Yes, Kaoru," Battousai breathed into my hair, "you cannot deny it. You have succumbed to me."

My face grew hot. "I don't know what you're talking about," I hissed.

"Oh, I believe you do."

He released his hold and swung me out with his arm so that we stood apart, connected by the hand. Then I was reeled back in, black silk rustling, my back now pressed to his chest, and both his hands, holding mine, crossed across my stomach. Our bodies fit perfectly against each other, each curve molded together.

"You cannot deny how I make you feel." Battousai ran his hand across my stomach as we swayed to a lull in the music.

_Now you are here with me_

_No second thoughts_

_You've decided_

_Decided_

Cold tingles erupted down my spine.

"How do you know what I feel?"

The ballroom swirled into a mix of color as I twirled. The world stilled and I felt myself lowered once again, his arm encircling my back and our hands clasped. Battousai's eyes turned molten amber. "I know," he rasped, "how your blood races when you see me. I can sense it; sense your fear…and something else."

I swallowed. "What else?"

With his strong arms he once again raised me gracefully. One of his hands rested teasingly on my waist; the other held my hand. We began our waltz again, but this time, as we twirled, he leaned forward and, with his tongue flicking across his lips, Battousai replied, "Your passion."

"No…no!" I snarled. "I don't feel anything for you, you foolish vampire."

_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_Our games of make believe are at an end…_

"You can't deny it Kaoru," he whispered. "How your blood begins to race when I'm near, or when I touch you…." His grip on my waist tightened. His fingers traced feathery touches across the small of my back. His lips were so close to my neck, his breath brushing against my pulse.

"Which leads us back to my earlier question, _what do you want, Kaoru? _Because, although I am already aware of what you want, it always will inexorably lead back to you…._to what you think you want._ I know, I know what you want Kaoru. But do you?"

Battousai's eyes were deep amber, drawing me inside, drowning my last hopes of resistance within their piercing depths.

"I…I want…" My mind struggled to form a complete thought.

He drummed his fingers against my ribs, then teasingly ran them down my side and up again. "Yes?"

_Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

Then, before I could answer, in front of the thousands of people watching our doomed dance, his warm mouth settled on my neck and his tongue began to tenderly caress my throbbing pulse point, all the while his deadly fangs teasingly nipping my flesh.

At his motions, my mouth became disconnected from my brain. Nothing sane came to me, no solution to get me out of this mess. I couldn't move; I couldn't speak. All I could feel was his tongue begin languorously stroking from my ear across to my shoulder as Battousai twirled my paralyzed body around the ballroom. Its pace was rhythmic, matching the beat of my heart. It was as if I was hypnotized, or simply an empty shell.

_This is it then. I couldn't escape him in the end. Why didn't I turn him in when I had the chance? He told me he was trying, trying to resist it. And he lied…Why…_

His tongue continued its present journey, now at a faster pace and I, for some reason, found myself staring at his hand that was over mine. At an angle, I could see the cords of his wrist, the thick, pulsing blue veins. And at that sight, something big and terrifying reared its head inside me, and I had the powerful urge to sink my teeth into his wrist, into his beautiful veins.

_What raging FIRE shall flood the soul  
What rich desire unlocks its door  
What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_NO!_ The last shred of my sanity was screaming at me. _DON'T BITE HIM, KAORU! THAT'S WHAT **HE** DOES! **HIS** KIND! YOU'RE NOT LIKE THEM! YOU'RE HUMAN! _

Battousai had stopped his assault on my neck, and was now standing still, his breath curling tantalizingly around the shell of my ear, as if waiting for something to happen.

Amazingly, that one moment of stillness was all it took for me to temporarily bury the insane urge to bite him and collapse against his chest.

With his hard, muscled chest beneath me, and his strong, sure hands supporting me, the symphony behind us struck the last, final, trembling note, and he breathed, "What do you want, Kaoru?"

_Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
What warm unspoken secrets  
Will we learn  
beyond the point of no return?_

_I want you…_my mind whispered.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think the song was a great touch and that it fit perfectly with the entire situation! Please review!**


	5. Consequences

**Well here is the long-awaited Chap. 5. I'm truly sorry that it is both short and EXTREMELY late. heh, '' **

**Oh well, enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, none of these characters belong to me.**

* * *

_Whirls of color, pulsating flashes of blacks and reds. _

_Lithe panther limbs, twining and twirling. _

_The throb of the music, electrifying bones and bodies. _

_Battousai's lips cold and marble against mine. _

_The dark vampiric silhouettes slaughtering my father's court._

_Eyes widening, light refracting._

_Mangled bodies soaked in their own liquid life._

_Crimson singing beneath my shoes. _

_Battousai's molten amber eyes, shredding through my gaze. _

_His icy palms stinging in pleasurable pain against my warm face._

_"I'm sorry, Kaoru." _

_A sharp prick below my jaw. _

_A scream of raw anguish._

_Blood swirling, contrasting against the polished floor._

_Flung upon the walls, spattering the windows and tapestries._

_Legs slipping, conscience failing._

_Inexorably colliding, collapsing into a silk shirt_

_Spinning, sliding into arms._

_Lost in that smell of winter. _

I woke screaming.

My eyes flew open, and I was instantly blinded by the sunlight streaming through my window. It seared and burned my pupils, clawing at my nerve endings. Swearing violently, I threw the blanket over my head and buried my face in the pillow.

Something was wrong.

I sniffed the pillow, nose wrinkling in surprise. It smelled like ginger and orange spice. After another whiff, I decided there was an underlying scent of snow, crisp and fresh.

And distinctly male.

It cloaked everything: my hair, my shift, even my hands. The glorious fragrance was making me almost lightheaded. I felt like it was caressing every single pore of my body, rippling across my skin. My breath was laden with it as well. As if this scent had been branded onto me.

Almost…territorially.

_Oh my god. _

With a shriek, I threw off the covers and hurled myself to my feet. At least that was the intent. Blinded by the confounded sun, I slammed into the hardwood floor. Dazed, I sat up and buried my face in my knees. A million worst-case scenarios shot off at rocket fire behind my eyelids while I glared at _his_ bed. What if he'd gotten me drunk? Had I left the ball with him? Was my father to drunk to realize what was happening too? What if we had….?

I pursed my lips into a thin line, suddenly trying to withhold my disappoint at being too drunk to enjoy it.

If "it" had happened of course.

Which it hadn't.

Or had it?

I cradled my head in my hands, trying to nurse my hangover and scorched pupils. Strangely, I couldn't remember touching any food or drinks at all. All I could remember was dancing, Battousai dipping and twirling me. The bright flash of reds and blacks as we tangled into one and broke apart again.

The blood sticky beneath my heels.

_No. _I swallowed hard. _It wasn't real. That was just another dream. Another nightmare._

The brief flickers of passed time were slowly unraveling. Gradually, almost frame by frame, the dream replayed itself, riddled with gore and heat. The vampire delegates launching themselves at the member's of my father's court. Tables overturning, hoarse shrieks and screams of agony raking at the air.

And Battousai's mouth, so warm yet so cold, settling gently upon my jugular, my blood pulsating against his tongue.

Hesitantly, and terrified of what I would find, I pressed my index finger to my neck. The skin was freshly healed, still tender and sore, and a bite mark, two slender indentions, had scabbed over.

The sun passed behind a cloud, and for the first time I could see. I caught my reflection in the mirror by the washstand next to the bed, and my heart, or what was left of it, contorted in my throat.

My eyes were flecked with amber.

_"I'm sorry, Kaoru."_

His voice was lilting, regretful. The raw angst thrummed within his deep baritone.

"I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, rough, cold hands were cradling my face. His lips were soft against my forehead, comforting and apologizing.

"Why?" A dry sob racked my chest. I couldn't breathe. I felt so dirty, so violated. "Why did you do this to me?"

Battousai tilted my face upwards so my burning eyes met his. The familiar amber seemed so vindicative of my fate.

A calloused thumb dabbed at the tear slipping down my cheek.

"It was not a choice, Kaoru," he whispered. "It was necessary."


End file.
